He's Gone
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: Scott/Allison One-Shot. Chris kills Scott and Allison is left to deal with her grief. Character death, angst. Just something that popped into my head.


**This was inspired by the official music video of "What Hurts The Most" by the Rascal Flatts.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistake or grammar errors this did not go through a beta and though I am pretty good at catching my mistakes I do miss some.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p><strong>He's Gone<strong>

* * *

><p>Allison brought a shaky hand to the drawer that held Scott's clothing, her father standing behind her with a guilty gleam in his eyes. She had heard him come in but she didn't even want to see him. This was his entire fault.<p>

She brought a shirt to her nose, inhaling his disappearing scent. A sob broke out of her.

"No…no…oh god…no…Scott…." she turned around tears falling down her rosy cheeks as she glared at the man she was forced to call father.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE! YOU KILLED HIM! SAY IT! YOU HATED HIM! "She ran into him, punching him on the chest, taking out all her grief on him. "WHY?" the rest of screams turned into tortured sobs.

Chris' eyes began to water as well. It was true, he had killed Scott, he hadn't meant to but he had. It was his job and when he saw him shifted in front of his daughter he assumed the worst and shot him.

Allison fell to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth. Her father kneeled down next to her and tried to hug her only to have her push him away from her.

Derek listened from the living room of his re-built house, sighing. He missed the young pup as well. He had been his brother, he had lost another family member and now he had to deal with not only his own grief but the grief his whole pack was feeling at his absence as well. He made his way up to the bedroom that once belonged to Allison and Scott.

"Chris, I let you here because I thought your daughter wanted you here, despite what you did. I can see that is not the case, you need to leave now before I kill you for killing one of my own."

The hunter looked at him, pain in his eyes but he nodded. He deserved the resentment of his daughter. He got up and left quickly knowing he had lost his baby girl.

The werewolf walked over to the broken girl and picked her up. He sat on the bed and let her cry on his shoulder, turning his head when the rest of his pack piled at the doorway. He looked at each individual face.

Jackson had a pained and empty look in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. Lydia was openly crying; as was his mate, Stiles. He knew that he was having just the same tough time with Scott's abrupt death as Allison. Danny looked like he would cry but held it at bay.

He sighed, hanging his head.

"Oh Scott…I loved him so much…it wasn't his time…" The wolf shushed her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"We all loved him Alli. We all miss him." He whispered quietly.

"Please leave…" she begged brokenly. Dropping a kiss to her hair, he placed her under the covers of the bed and ushered everyone out of the room.

Once the door clicked close, the brunette began to cry even harder. He was so young. They had just gotten engaged. They had still had a lifetime ahead of them. There was so much they didn't get the chance to do, to see, to say.

A specific memory coming to the front of her mind. It had happened a week before her father shot him.

_The two teens were laying on the grass of the park across town, wrapped in each other's arms looking up the moonless sky. Scott turned to look at her; she was being oddly quiet tonight._

"_What's wrong?" he asked her, tightening his grip on her._

_She lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. "It's nothing." Scott smiled at the fact she kept on forgetting he could tell when she lied even without the werewolf abilities._

"_I can tell when you are lying. Is it your dad?" he asked her concerned. Chris had never warmed up to him and Scott knew he was never going to now that he knew he was a wolf._

"_No…" she licked her lips before turning her head up to look at him again, her stomach erupting into butterflies. "What do you see in the future?" _

_He smiled and decided to answer her question with a question. "What do you see?" That earned him a slap to the stomach and a glare. Chuckling he stroked her cheek lovingly, looking into the eyes he adored so much. "I see you. I only see you." _

_She didn't say anything back and they returned to gazing at the stars._

"_What do you see?" he asked after a bit. She sat up and looked at him before running away, her warm laugh filling his ears. He smiled at her behavior before running after her._

_He caught her easily enough, his arms wrapping around her waist as he spun her around. He set her back down and whispered in her ear. "What do you see?"_

_Allison turned around in his arms, stroking his cheek before smiling. "You, only you." She leaned up and kissed him…_

The memory only made her cry even harder. She left empty. She hated her father. She hated Scott for leaving her.

She tried to put a brave face for everyone else; knowing the rest of the pack was having a hard time as well, especially the werewolves since they had a special connection to each other. It was so hard having to get up every day without him by her side, without seeing his smile or hearing his voice.

She pulled the covers over her body tighter, trying to mimic the warmth that was usually produced by his body. She buried her face in her pillow, sobs shaking her entire frame.

She missed him so much and it had only been a week since he died. How would she be able to survive a lifetime without him? There was just so much pain in her heart now. She brought a hand to her still flat stomach.

She never even got to tell him she was pregnant.

Her body heaved out dry sobs, no longer able to produce any more tears, her throat was sore and dry and she felt like she hadn't sleep in months even though it had only been a week.

"Scott…" it was the last whimper that was heard before her body finally gave into its exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>I have never written anything for ScottAllison but I had to write this. I have been listening to this song so much lately and every time I did I kept on wondering **_**'what would happen if Chris killed Scott?'**_

**There was no way I could not write this.**

**Hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Review!**


End file.
